


The rest is still unwritten [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Podfication 2016 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Multiple Voices, Murder brings people together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: For this ask on my Tumblr: IM IMAGINING THE WRITING THING AS MADATOBI NOW?? IMAGINE!! secret letters between enemy clans. tiny stick figure drawings of hashirama doing something stupid. instructions for a new jutsu. the possibilities are ENDLESS(Aka that soulmate AU where if you write something on your skin it also shows on the other’s.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The rest is still unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515305) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Recorded at Podfication 2016.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/The%20Rest%20Is%20Still%20Unwritten.mp3) | 5:16 | 3.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rest-is-still-unwritten) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!!


End file.
